Complications of the Female Mind
by Nuki's Cupcake
Summary: Rima absolutely positively cannot stand Fujisaki Nadeshiko; or at least, that's what she thinks. Oneshot/Slight RimaxNadeshiko/Slight Shojo Ai at the end


_Nuki's Note:_

Nadeshiko/Nagihiko is one of my favourite characters. I always have 'what if' thoughts, mostly pertaining to things like what if Nadeshiko was just Nadeshiko or what if Nagihiko and Nadeshiko really were two separate twins? Well this sort of spawned from the first question. I think I just felt like turning RimaxNagihiko into yuri. I've been in a very gay appreciating mood recently. I'll probably write a few more girlxgirl, guyxguy things in the future.

By the way, in case you didn't get the memo, this has implied Shojo-Ai. Don't roll in that direction, then don't go out of your way to read it.

* * *

**Complications of the Female Mind**

Rima hated her with a passion that burned so intensely it could have ignited a rainforest on fire in a matter of seconds. There was no way to suppress the resentment or mask the disgust whenever she was in the same room as _that girl_. Why loathe a person, who had actually never directly wronged Rima, so unyieldingly? Well it was a simple thing to explain.

_She_, Nadeshiko, was beautiful. Her dark violet mane rivaled Rima's honey curls. Her chestnut eyes, crisp and deep, challenged Rima's round, golden brown jewels. Her tall, slender figure dared to compare to Rima's petite doll like appearance. Girls everywhere at their school declared Nadeshiko as Rima's ultimate adversary in beauty. Boys probably felt the same, but, especially those who had once worshiped Rima in her class, didn't voice it.

It wasn't just Nadeshiko's splendor looks that infuriated Rima, it was her personality too. Not only was Nadeshiko gorgeous, she was compassionate. Helpful, clever, and talented at many things, Nadeshiko was a good person- on the inside _and_ outside. Rima? She was excellent only on her exterior. Within her body she was cold, shallow, and kind only to the very few people she was close with. Being beautiful, considerate, and warm, Nadeshiko was the one who had taken the spotlight, and Rima was pushed into the background, often ignored by all but the Guardians.

"Mashiro-san, is everything alright?" Tadase asked courteously as he and the ever aggravated girl were gathering their bags to exit the, except for them, empty Royal Garden.

"Humph." Rima huffed and took off with Kusu Kusu flying behind her.

Tadase fluidly followed and caught up to Rima without much difficulty. He offered her a smile. "I'm a good listener, if there's something you'd like to talk about."

Rima's lips curled. She did not want to talk, but if she brushed Tadase off, stuck her nose in the air, and stomped away, she'd just be giving _that girl_ another point.

"When is Nadeshiko going to leave again?" She grumbled, making sure to keep her eyes on her shoes.

It hadn't been much of a secret that Rima detested Nadeshiko. Tadase scratched his head, gazing around. It seemed as if he hadn't exactly been expecting this, yet at the same time might have known it was an issue considering the fact Rima had been like this for awhile.

"Mashiro-san, why don't you like Fujisaki-san? I'm sure the two of you could become good friends if you gave her a chance." Tadase said in a casual tone.

Reason after reason flooded into Rima's brain. She voiced each one swiftly in a thick coat of icy acid. "She's just so pretty. She's amazing at everything she does. According to people, she's probably the kindest person in the world …"

Rima kept going. Her accusations started to lower to mumbles and within minutes the words coming from her lips were jumbled and two tightly weaved together to make much sense. Tadase stared at her and then abruptly cut her off with a light chuckle.

"What?"

"Mashiro-san." The blonde boy began. "I'd almost say that, judging by the way you're talking, you actually admire those things about Fujisaki-san."

"_What_?" Rima repeated herself. At the moment her shock was overpowering her rising fury.

Tadase shrugged and took a step forward. "I don't think you hate her for those qualities, I think you're jealous of her. I think that, if you allowed her, she could help you achieve them too." With that he continued on his way, leaving a baffled Rima to gape after him, wondering what in the world she should do next.

* * *

The next day Rima watched every single movement that Nadeshiko made. She didn't permit herself to actually think about Nadeshiko for fear that she'd no longer know exactly what she felt towards the girl, she simply observed her. She saw Nadeshiko enjoy a friendly conversation with Amu and help a girl who had dropped all her books in the hall. Rima shook her head, retreating behind a corner. She couldn't duplicate that, never. Did she want to? Was she envious that Nadeshiko had taken attention away from her not just with looks but also personality?

Rima's brows furrowed when she realized she had started thinking about Nadeshiko and was now questioning the support of her hatred. Rima told herself she despised Nadeshiko, but for what reason? Her seemingly superior character came to mind. Was it the attention of others, Nadeshiko's (usually) gentle ways, or frustration that Rima couldn't be like her? Once again Rima peered over the corner, staring hard at the other girl as if she would reveal an answer. Her eyes drifted from Nadeshiko's head to her toes and back. On the way up, Rima's gaze focused on the plaid skirt fluttering above Nadeshiko's smooth thighs as she walked- one slender leg in front of the other in an almost gliding motion. Catching her thoughts, Rima shot up immediately, cleared her mind, and turned to go to class.


End file.
